All the Same
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: I dont really know about the title, it might change, but... The Cullens all have History together and they learn about the Civil War. Whats going to happen when the teacher is a Yankee? Whats Jasper going to get them into? One-shot, most likely.


EmmettPOV

We just moved to a different school again but there's a difference. Bella's with us. This is not only her first day of school, as a vampire, but also her first day doing something by herself without someone hovering over her 24/7. Most of the time it would be Edward, but he went crazy this morning when he found out Bella had a class all by herself. None of us with her at all. I think they gotta give her some credit. She has been doing excellent, but no one will listen to me.

I was walking down the hall to my history class when I saw Rosalie. Her back was to me, but I knew she knew I was behind her. "Hey, babe." I whispered but she kept walking. _What did I do this time? _I thought back to last night and this morning but couldn't find anything wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Edward shuddered. I didn't really feel like talking so I just thought my next question. _Then why is she ignoring me? _"Because she has a class with you." Wow he's in a real chatty mood today. _And.... _"And you'll probably get her in trouble because you'll try to flirt but you will probably go unnoticed by the teacher." After he finished he walked in the class that I was going to next and I followed him.

When I got in I saw Rosalie sitting at one of the back tables with a guy walking towards her. "Hey, baby, can I sit here?" He asked trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend, right there," She pointed to me standing in the doorway, "is going to sit here." I took my eyes of Rose and looked at the little human boy. He's eyes were wide and when he saw me looking at him he started to back away.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I didn't kn- know you ha-had a boyfriend." When he finished his stuttering statement he ran off to the other end of the room.

I looked in front of Rose to see Alice and Jasper sitting next to each other. I looked across the idle and saw Bella and Edward. I see where going to have History together for the whole year. That could be a problem, I thought as I walked to my seat.

"How could that possibly be a problem?" Edward asked sarcastically I smiled over at him and winked.

"Okay, class, please, settle down. I know this is an exciting first day of school for all of you because this is your first time in the high school," Pttsh, first? Try thirteenth time. We all know more then the teacher. Jasper could do this class with his eyes and ears closed because he actually lived through the war. "but please stay quiet." He walked to his desk and shuffled through papers on his already unorganized desk.

"Even though its your first day of school we will be doing a lesson on the Civil War." Everyone groaned, but we only did it to blend in, really we could care less. Jasper's probably excited. "Now, you," He pointed to a short brown haired boy with thick black glasses. "please get books for everyone." He sighed and got up.

Before he got to the shelf with the books I shot up and raised my hand. "Can I pass them out?"

"God, Emmett, your so childish." Rosalie whispered.

"Yes you may, sir, but please keep the volume down." I ran over to the shelf and grabbed 28 books, just enough for everyone in the class. I passed the teachers desk and he looked up. "Don't strain yourself, young man."

"Oh, don't worry, dude." I said giving the first two people there books, but they started passing them backwards so I handed them two books until they got there own and I did the same with the other 3 rows. When I was done I sat down.

The teacher pointed to me. "You will refer to me as Mr. Scife, not dude. And that goes for all of you." He opened the book. "Now please turn to page 74."

I turned to the page and looked at the picture, I spotted Jasper right away. It was one of those painted pictures that both sides had made why back when. Jasper was in the middle of everyone. He wasn't smiling like everyone else, which I wouldn't blame him. Why would he be smiling if he was being drafted into the war? Then there was also a picture of the union on the other page.

"Read the first two pages, class." Mr. Scife said. I didn't really read it, I just skimmed over it. When he thought everyone would be done reading he started on with the lesson. "Now that you read you see that the Union was the best side-" Jasper cut in.

"The confederates are better then the union." He yelled jumping out of his seat making it fall to the ground.

"I see we have a confederate on our hands. How can you say the confederates are better when they lost most of the fights?"

"That doesn't matter because the union were lying, cheating, stealing savages." Jasper said and I'm just surprised hes not on the table yet.

"Give it time." Edward said.

"They did not cheat or any of that stuff and how would you know? You weren't even there." The teacher said setting his book down.

"How do you know I wasn't there? I could have and you would never know." Damn, hes going to blow our cover all because of the stupid teacher being a Yankee. I wonder if Jasper knows that he is the only Confederate in our family.... Maybe we should never tell him though.

"Son, if you were in the civil war you wouldn't be here. You would be dead." Well, I guess he gets right to the point.

"What if I never age? Then what? I would still be the same age." Ugh! Jasper! Why isn't anyone doing anything? Think, Emmett, think....

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scife, Jasper and his drugs. He must be high again." Wait, damn, that was the wrong direction.

"Drugs! Are you on drugs, Mr. Cullen?"

"Hell, no! I am not on drugs!" He yelled jumping on the table which shook under the weigh of his landing. Well, I guess he is now on the table.

"Told you to give it time." Edward said. What is he doing? Just listening to my thoughts instead of bothering to stop his damn, stupid ass brother? "Hey, hes your brother too. And that's exactly what I'm doing because I'm tired of covering up his stupidity over the war. How gives a crap it hes a Yankee. Are we going to have to go over the same thing every time we learn about the Civil War?" That took the span of .10 seconds and no one noticed but the ones with extra sensitive hearing, but Jasper.

"You will not curse in my classroom. And you will not use drugs. I'm calling the principle to report you." I'm even surprised Alice didn't say anything.

I looked over to her and gave her a questionable look. "I agree with Edward." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Oh no your not!" He leaped off the table and ran across the room and grabbed the phone, pulling the cord right out. Damn! Why does this always happen? And don't answer, Edward. I heard a chuckle.

"That is vandalism of school property. You could go to jail and I wouldn't care because that's were Confederate supporters belong."

"Oh, wow. I'm so scared." He snorted. "I've been to jail many more times then you are old. So I don't give a crap what you do, Oh, Mr. Great Yankee. You could shoot me right now and it wouldn't bother me."

"Oh, really? Being killed wouldn't matter to you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, because I WONT DIE. I bullet proof against your puny human toys." He said menacingly. This is somewhat entertaining, but I think it could be better.

"How did we get to talking about weapons!? I thought this fight was about the damn Civil War." I said throwing my hands up the air.

"Oh yeah, how could I have forgot?" Jasper said throwing the phone over his shoulder and it smashed into a million pieces. He started to pace the room and everyone's eyes followed him. "Now, were to start?" He kept pacing in the front of the room. He had the face of a mad man and no one was talking, all you could hear was the spiked hearing of the humans. How do humans get scared so quickly? "Lets just get this over with. The Yankees suck and the Confederates rock! Now say it."

Mr. Scife scoffed, "I am not lying."

"You are lying by not saying that." Jasper growled in a spot across the room, glaring.

"I'm am the type of person to never lie. Children these days are the ones to lie. We got in trouble if we lied."

Like we wouldn't know that. "Yeah, I know, we're older then he is by at least 100 years plus." Edward said from my thoughts, not bothering being quiet. Isn't there anything interesting coming for Jasper's mind?

Before he could answer Mr. Scife looked over at Edward and glared, I think, forgetting about Jasper. "What? How are you 100 years plus the age I am? I'm 58 and your like, what, 17?"

Edward sighed, "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." He said in a bored tone.

The teacher exhaled angrily and turned back to Jasper, "All you Cullen's can get out of my room!" He yelled at all of us but glared at Jasper.

"Wouldn't mind if I do." I said getting out of my seat and heading for the door and Alice, Edward and Bella followed, but Rosalie and Jasper didn't.

"Why aren't you leaving my room!" He yelled again, looking between Rose and Jasper.

"Um... Because we are Rosalie and Jasper HALE, not Cullen. Get it right dipshit." Rosalie said standing from her seat and walking over to Jasper. "Lets just go." She grabbed his arm and pulled a fuming Jasper out of the room.

We ran down the hallway and out the main doors, jumped in our cars and sped out of the parking lot. I was in the lead with Rosalie in the front seat of my jeep when I skidded to a stop and Edward would have read my thoughts and Alice would have seen the future so they would have know to stop, too.

They pulled up next to me and I rolled down the windows. "What!?" Everyone yelled at me.

"Who's going to tell them that we got kicked out of another school on the first day?" I asked and all eyes landed on Jasper.

**This is just something I came up with, actually, I've read some of these kinds of fanfics where Jasper goes all crazy of the civil war and I wanted to try mine hand at it. I don't think its that great since it, kinda doesn't stick to only the Civil War and it wonders to other things. Like the being killed by human toys and whatnot, but I don't care. I did this for the entertainment for the myself. I don't plan on making this any longer. I was only planning to make it a one shot, but if I get a few reviews saying that I should add chapters I will, but eventually. I have like 4 other stories that having trouble keeping up with. Well I'm sorry about the long authors note. But please review! :)**


End file.
